vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshin Himura
Summary Kenshin Himura, also infamously known as Hitokiri Battōsai (緋村抜刀斎; lit. The Sword Drawing Manslayer) is the main character of the Rurouni Kenshin manga. His born name was Shinta (心太). Kenshin is a former legendary assassin during the Bakumatsu, and after the end of the war, he becomes a wanderer wielding a sakabatō - a reverse-bladed katana. Kenshin wanders the Japanese countryside to help those in need as penance for the massacres he once did as an assassin. In Tokyo, he meets a young woman named Kamiya Kaoru, who invites him to live in her dojo, despite discovering about Kenshin's past. Throughout the series, Kenshin starts to establish lifelong relationships with many people, including ex-enemies, while dealing with the antagonists altogether. He practices the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, an ancient sword art that enables him to exercise superhuman swordsmanship. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Kenshin Himura, Hitokiri Battōsai (nickname), Shinta (birth name) Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 28, 33 (at the end) Classification: Swordsman, Wanderer (former), Assassin (former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (Due to years of killing people, a bloodlusted persona, was born), Sword Master, Acrobatics, Water Walking through sheer speed, Analytical Prediction (Can predict his opponent's actions by reading their emotions and aura), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Can use his chi to break out from Shin no Ippou), Fear-inducing Aura (Send his Chi to stun weak-willed people), Air Manipulation (Can create strong wind by drawing his sword, and vacuum creation with the ultimate technique to briefly immobilize his opponent). Statistics Amplification (During and after his fight against Shishio, Kenshin learned to amplify his performance with his Chi Manipulation to make him stronger without relying on his bloodlusted persona's power) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Comparable to Shishio Makoto and Saito Hajime, and shouldn't be too significantly below Hiko Seijuro) Speed: Subsonic+ (Blitzed a bunch of gunmen before they could open fire) with Supersonic+ reaction and combat speed (Fought Seta Sojiro, who was faster than him) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: City Block level+ (Very much capable of taking blows from Saito, Shishio, and Enishi) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended human melee range, several meters with Doryūsen and Hiryūsen Standard Equipment: Sakabatou Shin'uchi (a first class Japanese reverse-bladed sword) Intelligence: Gifted. Learned the Kuzuryuusen by just watching once. Due to years of experience fighting sword masters, assassins, and various other opponents, he is quite capable of dealing with a wide variety of fighting methods: Tricks an enemy to destroy himself, disables a large machine by blocking its gear mechanism, counters Enishi's nerves of insanity, and many other feats shown during the story. Weaknesses: *'Psychiatric problems:' Due to his young age and naivety, Kenshin was gradually losing his sanity the more he killed people during his time as an assassin. As a result, he suffered from a major post-traumatic stress disorder that caused him to mostly holding back a fight and refused to kill, except when he forced to enters the Battousai state. In the final arc, Kenshin has a complete emotional breakdown after apparently failing to protect the dearest person for the second time. *'Non-lethal combat:' Kenshin's past experiences were resolving him to protect others without the need for bloodshed. Arai Shakkū, a famed swordsmith, gave Kenshin the non-lethal Sakabatou as the answer to Kenshin's dilemmas. However, it's proven to trickier to use, and if Kenshin used a regular sword, his fights would be over a lot sooner. *'Deteriorating body:' Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is only suitable for a tall and wide-framed muscular build like that of his master's. The understanding and mastery of Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, along with the continuous use of other Hiten Mitsurugi techniques, put enormous stress on Kenshin's small and poorly trained figure. His body eventually begins to deteriorate. By the time of Hokkaido Arc (five years after the final battle against Enishi), Kenshin already past his prime and considerably weakened, and eventually, he will lose his swordsmanship along with his capability to move properly in the next few years. *'Poor hand-to-hand skill:' Unlike several rivals (Aoshi, Saitou, and Enishi, for example), Kenshin barely has note-worthy abilities in hand-to-hand combat, his only notable expertise is the basic "shirahadori" (bare-handed blade grasp). Without a weapon, he is notably almost defenseless. * Can't read the unreadable: He is very reliant on intuition and reading his opponents. This skill doesn't seem to work comparatively well against pragmatic opponents who use tactics other than straight swordsmanship and those who can hide their actual emotions like Soujiro. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū'' (飛天御剣流, "the sword which soars through heaven") - It's an ancient Japanese sword style from the Sengoku era, designed to allow a single swordsman to defeat numerous foes. Practitioners of this technique use a combination of superhuman speed, agility, and battōjutsu. The effectiveness of this art depends heavily on the mental and physical toughness of the user. :*[https://66.media.tumblr.com/9948073fb80d332773d4c2b5b5c9c605/tumblr_inline_msfdn5nk0H1qz4rgp.gif Ryūtsuisen] (龍槌閃, Dragon Hammer Flash) – Usually initiated by a powerful leap, this technique places its user above the enemy. The user applies the gravity of his fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing downward. ::*[https://66.media.tumblr.com/c6b5e704f665900f583e26e532ccf297/tumblr_inline_msfdvi7ojP1qz4rgp.gif Ryūtsuisen ● Zan] (龍槌閃・惨, Dragon Hammer Flash: Misery) – Beginning in the same way as Ryūtsuisen, the user positions the sword as to start a descending thrust to the head instead of a downward swing. :*[https://66.media.tumblr.com/122d0c35a6e5bd34c683929fe2352055/tumblr_mnkm9rXf9T1rvgkdno5_250.gif Ryūkansen] (龍巻閃, Dragon Coil Flash) – Most effective when surrounded by enemies as this technique has the user spin to attack in all directions. It can also be used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge; one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. ::*[https://66.media.tumblr.com/1148ac9ad3b11c705bf848902df04156/tumblr_inline_mpn3bnCbZI1qz4rgp.gif Ryūkansen ● Tsumuji] (龍巻閃・旋, Dragon Coil Flash: Whirl) – One of the variations of Ryūkansen, Ryūkansen Tsumuji, like its other variations, is "most effective" as a counterattack, but can be used as an offensive attack. Unlike the original, Tsumuji involves a forward-Horizontal spin in a drilling motion like a torpedo, from which the user can strike at the opponent's midsection while in flight. ::*''Ryūkansen ● Kogarashi'' (龍巻閃・凩, Dragon Coil Flash: Wintry Wind) – An alternate version used in Kenshin's 5-hits-combo against Shishio. Includes a single small sidestep coupled with a 90-degree pivot turn inward and a backhanded slash that immediately blasts the opponent away. The Wintry Wind is the quickest of the four variations, however, the weakest. It is the ideal counterattack when dealing with a faster or unreadable attack. ::*[http://pa1.narvii.com/6164/17a4b79f60be8b04b1dbfd18211f729da9e5a84f_hq.gif Ryūkansen ● Arashi] (龍巻閃・嵐, Dragon Coil Flash: Storm) – A variation of the normal Ryūkansen, this technique places the user in a full rolling somersault slash while attacking, making it an effective counterattack against downward slash attacks and from above. :*[https://imgur.com/a/V5ppOVy Ryūshōsen] (龍翔閃, Dragon Soar Flash) – The reverse of Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen is a rising attack meant to strike from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. :*''Ryūtsui ● Shōsen'' (龍槌・翔閃, Dragon Hammer-Soar Flash) – A mixture of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsui-Shōsen begins with a powerful leap and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the jump enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning fall, Ryūtsuisen is delivered. :*[https://i.imgur.com/kSfhsWi.png Ryūsōsen] (龍巣閃, Dragon Nest Flash) – A flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter or defend. It is considered best to wear down more sturdy and enduring opponents with (Seen during Kenshin's battle against Sagara Sanosuke). There is an alternate version called: ::*[https://imgur.com/a/vX3I5Ql Ryūsōsen ● Garami] (龍巣閃・咬, Dragon Nest Flash - Gnawing) – A different version of the Ryūsōsen, which the blows are directed at the head and neck. :*[https://78.media.tumblr.com/35656f1d27260f4b5bfa680024a0a242/tumblr_mnkm9rXf9T1rvgkdno7_250.gif Doryūsen] (土龍閃, Earth Dragon Flash) – A ranged attack, Doryūsen strikes an opponent outside of the user's range by hitting the ground and sending earthen debris to the opponent. :*[https://imgur.com/a/BEeXQRA Sōryūsen] (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Flash) - A variation of Battōjutsu, Sōryūsen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two-step Battōjutsu moves. After the first strike with the unsheathing sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. The sheath strike acts as a fail-safe, preventing an opponent's counterattack and delivering additional crushing blow when it's least expected. :*[https://imgur.com/a/HWI7P Ryūmeisen] (龍鳴閃, Dragon Howl Flash) The performer uses the Godspeed of Battōjutsu to sheathe the sword rather than to draw it, it is known as "Nōtōjutsu" (納刀術, Art of Sheathing Blade). The speed and force create a small sonic boom that can be used to temporarily stun opponents with sensitive hearing by affecting their vestibulocochlear nerves. Kenshin used this move once against Yukishiro Enishi. While this attack would usually only barely jeopardize the target's hearing for a while, due to Enishi's extraordinarily receptive nervous system, Ryūmeisen managed to affect his stability as well. :*[https://imgur.com/smgblJ7 Kuzuryūsen] (九頭龍閃, Nine-Head Dragon Flash) – A dashing attack that uses "Shinsoku" (Godspeed) to near-simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body. It is said to be nearly unavoidable and unblockable and is taught as a prerequisite for the final secret technique. :*[https://youtu.be/DwlpnxUZsdA Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki] (天翔龍閃, Flash of the Heavenly Soaring Dragon) The secret move of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a technique whose secret lies in discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life, the penultimate condition needed to master it. It's a modified Battōjutsu, using an extra step on the left foot to gain additional speed and power. It's so fast and powerful that it creates an air vacuum that draws the opponent in if they dodge the first strike, allowing a second, even stronger strike to hit them. *'Personal Skills' :*'Instinct' - Kenshin's swordsmanship along with the years of combat experience makes him able to sense one's intent, fighting spirit and emotions, effectively granting him a pseudo-precognition to let him predict his opponent's actions and change the situation in his favor. :*''Hitokiri Battōsai'' (緋村抜刀斎, The Sword Drawing Manslayer) - Whenever Kenshin's strength as a pacifist wanderer is inadequate to defend himself and his friends against a particularly menacing foe, Kenshin's self-control falters and his personality reverts to that of his days as the assassin. Born from countless acts of murder, Kenshin's usually sympathetic nature becomes cold and distant, allowing him to consider taking the life of his opponent and even make murderous threats. In battle, Kenshin's battle prowess and capabilities are significantly increased as his moral concerns are loosened; this, in turn, also drives him to reach more pragmatic, ruthless, and vicious tactics. :*[https://imgur.com/a/EETbjFi Chi Burst] - Kenshin exercises a controlled breathing technique and strengthens his will to survive, effectively increase his overall combat performance. It creates a sudden gust of wind around his body as the result of releasing an enormous amount of inner Chi (dubbed as Ken Ki in the verse). It is said, at this point, Kenshin already surpasses the power of his manslayer persona. Note: Respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acrobats Category:Assassins Category:Paralysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:Tier 8